


Reasons Why

by veronamay



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A thank-you ficlet for <a href="http://silentslytherin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://silentslytherin.livejournal.com/"><b>silentslytherin</b></a>.  Not really porny, or even very happy, hon, but I hope you like it anyway.  ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> A thank-you ficlet for [](http://silentslytherin.livejournal.com/profile)[**silentslytherin**](http://silentslytherin.livejournal.com/). Not really porny, or even very happy, hon, but I hope you like it anyway. ♥

Alec doesn't know why he keeps doing this. Turning up at Logan's apartment at all hours, with no warning, no idea what to expect when he gets there. He knows - _knows_ \- there's nothing here for him. There's Max, and Asha, and a dozen blue-blooded hand-picked society brood mares standing in line behind them, waiting for their chance to get their hands on the Cale family jewels. He doesn't even really _like_ the guy, if he's honest. Logan's too dry, too withdrawn, too absent. Alec likes to feel he's not the only one participating in his relationships.

Maybe that's the reason he keeps coming back. When they're in bed, and Logan's got his cock halfway down Alec's throat or balls-deep in his ass, he's _there_. He's right there, panting and sweating and twisting in Alec's hold, trying to get deeper, more, harder. Sometimes Alec wil ache for days afterward, it's so intense.

Maybe that's what he's looking for when he comes to Logan in the middle of the night. Some sense that he's making an impression, a connection. Leaving some sort of mark, so that Logan won't forget him or dismiss him or let him go.

It still beats Alec why he even cares, when he won't get anything out of it in the long run. But he does care, and so he'll keep doing it until this ... _fascination_ , or whatever it is, goes away.

It will fade. He's sure of it. Some day. And in the meantime ...

Alec knocks, two sharp raps on metal-braced wood. A moment later the door cracks open, and Logan's unshaven, tired-looking face appears.

Alec shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," Logan replied, and swings the door open wide.

END


End file.
